Healing The Soul
by Ravenwolf10
Summary: With a little persuasion from Ares, Hades gives   Callisto a second chance to change her ways.   Can she do it? Will Callisto choose life or stay in Tartarus for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

_**Part I**_

_**Hades' Deal**_

_**"B**__ut I am sick of Callisto!" Hades roared. "She intimidates even those wretched souls who are doomed to spend eternity here in Tartarus!"_

_"She is so rugged, so powerful.." Ares said, in a reflecting manner. "I have seen her worst side, Hades. But I also know a side to Callisto that you have never seen or experienced."_

_"Well, I think she deserves solitary isolation in the worst part of Tartarus!"_

_"No! I say, give her a chance to redeem herself. Hades, look...what do you have to lose?"_

_"Hmmm... well, you may have a point, Ares. After all, I do stand to gain some new people here, because she will KILL them..."_

_"You are wrong! Just wait and see! Give her this one chance. She never got a fair break as a child. I know it will be a real challenge, but I think she deserves a chance."_

_"Ares, I will give her this chance, but if she fails..."_

_"Then she goes right back where she is now. What do you have to lose? After all, you don't want her to be immortal, either."_

_Hades thought to himself for a few moments. The splendor of his kingdom around him was not indicative of the dreadful underworld kingdom of Tartarus. Ares looked around, glad that his kingdom was somewhat nicer..._

_"I will allow this trial, Ares, my dear Brother."_

_"Then, call for Callisto. That is, if you have the backbone to do this!"_

_Callisto led a lonely existence in Tartarus. She was so wicked and spiteful that even those tortured souls were afraid of her. She often thought, "If only I could get revenge on Xena!" She realized, however, that eternity here was hopeless. She would never escape, nor could she get revenge on Xena-unless Xena came here, too. Now, THAT would be different! Why, she could fight Xena throughout eternity..._

_"Callisto! Come here!" the voice of Hades interrupted her thoughts of Xena. "We must talk!"_

_As Callisto made her way to Hades' palace, she noted the many wretched souls around her. She recognized some, because she was the one who killed them. She noticed how sad and forlorn they all looked, and how void of happiness this place was. She hated it, to be sure._

_"Hades will see you now," the guard told her, as he opened the palace door._

_"Hades! What do you want?"_

_"Callisto, I want to know your feelings about my kingdom here!"_

_"I would like to be the one to ask YOU that question, Hades, if I were in charge!"_

_As Hades laughed to himself, Callisto was irritated with his attitude. Yet, she wondered what the meaning of this call was. With an impatient look on her face, she waited. "I just wanted to make you an offer, Callisto. A chance to get out of here... but, I warn you, it won't be easy."_

_Callisto's eyes brightened. "You want to give me a chance to get out of here?"_

_"Yes, compliments of Ares. And I know what you're thinking! No, you will not look for revenge on Xena. If I give you this chance at redemption, you will follow my rules, do you understand?"_

_"Let's hear your rules first, Hades!"_

_"Very well. First, you must reform your ways. No more hatred, no more deranged thoughts. That is first and foremost. You must forget this obsession with Xena. It brought you here in the first place! If you want to spend all eternity here, with no hope of ever getting out, then follow your old way. But if you want something better, then you have a choice."_

_"But I'd love to rip Xena's heart out, Hades!"_

_"Yes, I know. But that attitude led you here rather than the Elysian Fields, Callisto. Is that what you want?"_

_Callisto thought of being anywhere but here. A strange sadness filled her heart, as she imagined life as a free person on Earth. "I would rather be anywhere instead of being here, Hades. You know that!"_

_"That's what I thought, although you definitely belong here. You will go on a journey, which will be filled with trials and tribulations. It won't be easy, but you will have the opportunity to prove yourself to me. If you err, you will immediately return to your cell in Tartarus."_

_"A journey? Trials? Is that all?"_

_"Oh, and I forgot one more thing. You lose your immortality."_

_"What! Lose it!"_

_"Yes, that's what I said. Look at it this way, Callisto- immortality here is pointless. Everyone here is now immortal, because they will spend eternity here. And just think-they will enjoy my 'hospitality' forever!"_

_As she thought, she looked around. Hades' palace was splendid, but she wanted out of here, no matter what. Besides, how much more grueling could this trial be than living in Tartarus? Looking up at Hades, she said, "I accept the trial."_

_"Very well, then! I will make all the arrangements."_


	2. Chapter 2

GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

_**Part II**_

_**Weathering The Storm**_

_**T**__he ship began to rock as the waves rose in height and strength. The wind changed directions and the sails had to be trimmed, in order to accomodate the easterly winds. As the captain watched the clouds and the horizon with concern, it became clear that a storm was looming in the distance. This day had been very pleasant upon the glassy sea, as the ship sailed toward the coast of Greece. Now, he shouted orders to the crew. Crewmen rushed around, tying cargo and instructing passengers to remain calm._

_"Well, this is just great!" Callisto thought, looking over the increasing swells. She knew the storm would come, but was she really ready for it? Here she was, out in the middle of the ocean, on a quest that she hadn't expected to be involved with. Yet, she was alive._

_What could she expect? Hades made it very clear that trials would be upcoming. She wasn't a quitter-she could do this. If she failed, she knew the ultimate consequences. "But what has this got to do with me?" she wondered. "I don't even like the ocean!"_

_Suddenly, lightning crashed from the darkening clouds. Rain began to fall; first, as a very fine mist, then increased into huge drops that pelted down like tiny stones. The passengers were all below, while the valiant crew tried to steady the ship's course. But the wind increased, whipping the waves into huge, threatening walls of power._

_The ship was tossed like a bottle cork by the unforgiving sea. The crew fought to right the ship's course time and again, and the minutes seemed like hours. Suddenly, the mast snapped! It crashed down across the deck, killing several crewmen. At least, the ship would now be less topheavy! Callisto could feel the ship's directions changing, and she realized that it was out of control._

_The winds blew with near-gale strength for what seemed to be an eternity! Cries of terror sounded from crewmen as well as from helpless passengers below. Suddenly, the ship struck something very hard. The timbers cracked, and water rushed in through a gaping hole in the bow!_

_Terror-struck passengers rushed to get out of the sinking ship, who were even more terrified as they realized that the crew was gone! The ship was aground on a huge rock, which protruded from the angry sea. In the darkness, the lightning crashed with great fury._

_Callisto looked around at the passengers in the small cabin. There were less than ten of them, and several were children. These children were crying, and most of the adults were, too. The pallor in the faces told of death._

_"There has to be a way to survive this ordeal!" Callisto thought. "I have experienced so much, and now I'm about to drown-on a ship that's going nowhere?"_

_"We've got to get out of here, NOW!" a strong, young man yelled. "It's our only chance!"_

_Callisto couldn't argue with this thought. She made her way to the entrance, only to see certain death outside in the form of huge waves. Yet, she had to try._

_Suddenly, the row boat appeared in the doorway! It had broken loose from its ropes, and somehow drifted into a position where it could help. "Grab it!" Callisto yelled. The man caught the broken ropes and held it for all he was worth. The terrified passengers scrambled to get into the boat, and Callisto joined them. As the seas surged, the boat was rushed away from the ship. They were adrift from the wreckage, with no oars, out on the sea -yet, they were all alive._

_As the storm blew itself out, the passengers held on for dear life. A large bucket was the only thing on board that could be used to bail the water out. The passengers took turns bailing, until one was too exhausted to do it anymore. Callisto bailed with all her strength, and took extra turns rather than letting the children try to bail. As the storm began to subside, Callisto relaxed and rested her weary arms. She had forgotten how weary she could get as a mortal._

_The young man nodded in approval to Callisto. She was surprised that he hadn't shunned her. Obviously, he had no idea who or what she was! She looked around to see a small girl, with blonde hair and big, brown eyes. Oh, how she resembled her sister! Callisto's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow in amazement. But she couldn't let herself feel pity or any of those human emotions._

_"I don't think we've been introduced yet!" the man said. "My name is Janos. My daughter and I are going back home to Greece; that is, if we make it back."_

_As she watched Janos, she saw no hatred or contempt in his eyes toward her. "I am Callisto." She managed a hint of a smile, then glanced at Janos' daughter. She was five years old, and a very beautiful girl. "You better hold on, this isn't over just yet."_

_"Meet my daughter, Cassia. She is my life, and I want her to meet her grandparents. Looking at these seas, it could be a long trip."_

_"Right now, we've got to find land. We don't have any food or water, and I'm sick of boats for awhile!"_

_"Me, too!" Janos agreed, with a big smile. _

_"Look! Land!" Callisto exclaimed, bringing a sudden hush to the group in the boat. As they all spotted the island, excitement grew quickly. They were drifting directly toward the island, which was heavily wooded. On the beach were big rocks and debris from the storm, but it was a safe place, a haven, from the sea._

_Suddenly, a passenger yelled,"Hey! I've got a plank from the ship here! We can paddle with it, and maybe we can reach shore!" _

_Closer and closer the boat came to the island, which promised safety from the sea. Everyone took turns paddling, and using bare hands to paddle. Soon, the beach was within reach! With great urgency, they landed, ran ashore, and dragged the boat to safety with them._


	3. Chapter 3

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

_**Part III**_

_**The Island**_

_**T**__he exhausted survivors gathered in a group on the beach, and, although they were all wet and weatherbeaten, they lay down and slept. The sun shone down on them, drying their clothes and warming their chilled bodies._

_As Callisto awakened, she sensed that something was wrong. This island was a convenient shelter for the refugees, but something just seemed wrong to her. Janos had a nice fire crackling nearby, and several others were rousing from a much-needed rest. It seemeed like days since she had eaten, and her hunger prompted her to search for food._

_As she hunted, Callisto noticed that there was a strange silence on the island. Were the birds and animals in hiding, or were they all gone? She found a pig in the underbrush, which was an easy mark for her. She killed it and dragged the victim back to camp._

_The hungry survivors wasted no time in cleaning and preparing the pig for roasting, since everyone was glad to have a meal on the way! Laughter could be heard, if only in short bursts, and conversations livened the scene up considerably._

_Still, Callisto couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. She noticed a peculiar odor in the air, which smelled of sulphur. Her keen senses immediately told her the dreaded synopsis: "VOLCANO!" She began to watch the skyline over the mountains with narrowed eyes for a sign of volcanic activity, but saw none. Maybe it was just her senses playing tricks on her. After all, she was pretty edgy after the excursion at sea..._

_When the pig was ready to eat, the others thanked her for providing food for them. Callisto, however, was more interested in the prospect of a volcano. She barely noticed that Janos was watching her with admiring eyes, and besides, she had never known love from a man._

_After a wonderful feast of pork and wild berries and fruits, the wayward survivors began to discuss survival. Callisto listened, but kept her thoughts to herself for the time being. Everyone agreed that they couldn't stay here for long. Maybe a ship would see them and pick them up. Maybe, if they lit a fire, they could signal for help..._

_"Just keep the boat in sight," Callisto finally interrupted. As everyone turned to listen, she explained, "We won't be staying here long. I just have a feeling-"_

_Suddenly, the earth shook! Rocks began to fall from the hillsides all around them, and the tremors grew stronger. Everyone cried out in terror, except for Callisto._

_"I knew this would happen!" she yelled over the rumble and the terrified cries. "This mountain is a volcano! We've got to get out of here, now! Run for the boat!"_

_Janos grabbed Cassia and several others took the pig and placed it on board the boat, as others pulled the boat to the water. When all were on board, Janos pushed off and they were under way. With several planks they had found from the ship, they paddled furiously to get as far out to sea as they could._

_With a horrendous crash, the mountain exploded! Huge waves of molten lava flowed toward the escaping group, and huge fragments of mountain top fell all around them. The water was in turmoil as big waves erupted from boulders falling into the sea. Callisto yelled, "Row! Row!" She knew that every second they wasted might be their last._

_The lava burned everything in its path, and hissed loudly as it ran into the sea. A great yellowish-black cloud encircled the volcano, and engulfed the island. The explosions were great, and everyone watched for volcanic debris. The water boiled with huge billows of steam as the lava ran into the water. The escapees paddled for their lives, until they were exhausted again._

_As they rested, everyone watched the volcano as it devoured the island. Janos turned to Callisto, saying, "You knew about the volcano, didn't you!"_

_"I suspected it," she said as she rubbed a blister on her hand. "The island was too quiet, and I smelled the gases from the volcano. It was bound to happen."_

_"Well, thank you for helping us to survive-again!"_

_Cassia smiled at Callisto, who was now beginning to feel that this child really liked her. Did she not know or understand Callisto's reputation? Then, she said, "It was nothing, but now we're at sea again! We have nowhere to go."_

_"Well, at least, we have food!" Cassia said. "You're so brave! You're just like my Daddy!"_

_As Janos tried to hush Cassia's talk, Callisto smiled. "I'm just as afraid as anyone else is." Of course, she wasn't, but she didn't want to let her feelings be known._

_For hours, the small boat drifted. This wasn't good, because night would soon overtake them, leaving them not only helpless, but unable to see where they were going._

_However, luck was on their side, because a sailing ship appeared in the distance! Callisto stood to look, and saw the familiar flag of Greece! She exclaimed, "Look! Maybe we can get their attention!"_

_"They're coming to have a look at the volcano!" Janos yelled. "If only they could see us!"_

_One of the passengers had a remnant of the sail from the ill-fated ship. She had saved it for a blanket, but now it would serve as a signal flag. Janos tied it on one of the planks and began to wave it furiously, standing on the bow of the tiny boat._

_"Look! They see us!" Cassia squealed as she pointed towand the ship. "Here they come!"_

_Indeed, the ship had seen the signals and changed course, heading for the small craft. Hopefully, these sailors would be friendly, because the small group had endured too much of an ordeal already._

_As the ship neared, the captain hailed them. Yes, they were friendly! It looked like they would finally get to head for Greece! As everyone breathed deep sighs of relief, Cassia cried soft tears. She hugged Janos, and then she hugged Callisto. _

_Callisto was astounded! She couldn't understand this emotion, for this small child hugged her and showed love to her. And, most of all, she wanted to hug the child right back! Gently, Callisto put her arms around Cassia, hugging her ever so carefully. _

_Janos smiled. His handsome face beamed with pride as Cassia hugged Callisto. "Come here, Cassia! You mustn't bother Callisto..."_

_"It's all right," Callisto said uneasily. "It's been a hard trip for all of us." Then, she turned back toward the approaching ship, in order to hide the faintest hint of a tear in the corner of her eye._


	4. Chapter 4

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

_**Part IV**_

_**The Voyage**_

_**"W**__hat's happening to me?" Callisto pondered, as she stood at the rail, overlooking the sea. "I almost felt like I wanted to hold that little girl and protect her! Come on, Callisto! This can't be you! I mean, after a lifetime of vengeance-trying to get even for the hurt in my own life-after all those I have killed, and felt nothing in my heart for them-what can this be?"_

_The sea was smooth, and a fair easterly wind carried them steadily onward. The sails bulged in the breeze, and waves cut from the bow as the forward progress of the ship carried them onward toward Greece. This seemed like an escape from reality, with the sun shining and a bigger, stronger ship beneath her. The smell of salty air and an occasional fish jumping were all very nice. Callisto relaxed her body, letting her mind wander to the events of the last couple of days._

_"Are you an Amazon?" a small voice asked from behind her._

_As she turned around, she saw Cassia and her father, Janos. "No, I'm not an Amazon, but I'm a warrior. Well, at least, I used to be a warrior."_

_"My Daddy says that you're a nice lady, and I think so, too!"_

_"Well... thank you, Cassia," Callisto mumbled in uncertain tones. She was still lost in thought._

_Cassia ran along to play, leaving Janos with Callisto. He walked beside her, and leaned on the rail beside her. "Something's troubling you, Callisto. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I saw you turn away while we were on the boat. I saw the look in your eyes... I've seen it before-actually, I've felt it before. When my wife died, I felt the weight of the world on my back. I thought it was my fault, for not being there when I should have-"_

_Callisto watched Janos with sad brown eyes. "Your wife died? What happened to her?"_

_"She had a fever. There was an epidemic that went through our village. Many died, and among them were my wife and my son. Now, it's only me and Cassia."_

_"Emotions get in the way sometimes," Callisto said in a sad voice. "I have problems that only I can fix."_

_"Well, if you ever need someone who can listen, I'll be here. I'm sorry to bother you, I just meant to help. You've done so much to help all of us, I felt that it was the very least that I could do."_

_"It's no bother, Janos." As Janos was walking away, she said, "Thank you for asking."_

_The moon shone over the glassy waters and the stars were bright; so bright, in fact, that it looked as if you could gather them in a basket. The ship sailed onward in good speed, and the passengers all breathed a little easier since the perils were past them. Callisto found a thick blanket in the cabin below, and stretched out to get some well-deserved sleep. She put her sword aside and relaxed._

_Her thoughts returned to Tartarus and the unbearable pain of torment there. She knew that place wasn't for her! So far, she hadn't been ushered back for any reason, which was very good. She still felt these strange feelings concerning Cassia and Janos. He befriended her, asking nothing in return. This was something she couldn't understand, just like Cassia and her trust of Callisto. Whatever it was, it seemed sort of nice._

_As she was drifting off to sleep, a nudge from her side alerted her to an intruder. Looking quickly, she saw Cassia, with her blanket in hand._

_"Can I sleep here beside you, Callisto?"_

_"Well, I... OK, come on. I guess it's all right."_

_"Thank you!" Cassia exclaimed, as she spread her blanket. She snuggled beside Callisto and was fast asleep in a few seconds._

_Callisto lay beside Cassia, watching the small child as she slept. She thought of how she resembled her own sister, and how she missed her. She thought of the horrible death of her sister, and how she had been hurt over that ordeal. Then, she thought of children just like Cassia, who she had killed-with no remorse, no guilt. Now, she felt guilt and remorse. Why had she done this? Tears filled her eyes as she thought. She was thankful for the darkness, because it hid her silent tears._

_"Look at that!" Hades gasped to Ares. "I would have never believed it in an eternity!"_

_"I told you, Hades, give her a chance. As you can see, old Ares is right. Just give her time." _

_The two gods watched through their window to the world as Callisto and Cassia slept. Although Ares wouldn't admit it, he was also shocked._

_Seeing Cassia shiver slightly in the chilly night air, Callisto, without thinking, instinctively pulled the child to her and wrapped her arms around her. She smiled to herself as sleep overtook her._


	5. Chapter 5

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

_**Part V**_

_**Shadows from the Past**_

_**A**__s the ship neared the shores of Thessali, everyone sighed with relief, to finally be back on safe ground again. Janos hoisted Cassia upon his shoulders as the little girl shrieked with delight. Callisto stood back near the cargo hull and watched, a faint smile on her face. _

_Thessali was bustling with activity and the weary passengers were unnoticed as they walked down the plank to the dock. Janos stopped at the end of the plank and waited for Callisto to walk down. "Well, we made it, thanks to you!" Janos smiled broadly at Callisto. "So what are your plans now? Where are you headed?"_

_Callisto hadn't given her destination any thought, for this whole experience was still like a fog to her. "I don't know really, where I'm going next. I guess I'll just have to see where the fates lead me."_

_"Well, Cassia and I would be honored if you would join us at the tavern for some food and something cold to drink." _

_"Yes! Oh, please come with us, Callisto!" Cassia tugged at Callisto's leathers and grinned excitedly._

_Callisto looked at the child and suddenly a strange warmth overcame her. Fighting a lump building in her throat, she said, "Ok, Cassia, you've convinced me...I am a little hungry, come to think of it."_

_Janos smiled and started down the street toward the small tavern, as Cassia took Callisto's hand and pulled her along behind her father._

_As they walked to the tavern, Callisto could feel the eyes of some of the villagers burning through her. She heard faint whispers all around her. "That's her! It's Callisto! That demon! What is that murdering harlot doing here?" She could sense the fear and hatred coming from these people. Strangely, once she thrived on that feeling- it drove her on to administer great destruction, feeding the need within her to kill. But now? Now, she felt shame. Was this remorse? She deserved this...she was a monster...who could blame them? _

_Thessali was a town that her army had attacked more than once. The signs of their destruction were still there, such as remains of burned homes, graves of those she and her army had killed...it was all around her. Suddenly in her mind she could hear the screams coming from the innocent victims of her blood-thirsty attacks._

_As they entered the tavern and started to sit down, a man leapt up from his chair and yelled, "Callisto! It's her! Her army just destroyed a village not 30 miles from here!" All eyes were on Callisto, as frightened patrons hurriedly left the tavern. Janos said, with a bewildered look on his face, "Are they talking about Callisto? What army? What's going on here?"_

_The bartender walked over to their table and looked at Callisto with steely eyes filled with contempt. "You are not welcome here! We don't serve murderers! Leave, NOW! Or I will have the magistrate take your filthy murdering hide to the jail... GO!_

_Callisto stood up and looked around her. The hatred and fear from the people in that room swallowed her up. The sounds of the screams in her head grew louder and louder. She looked at the faces of Janos and Cassia and saw the confusion and hurt. "I have to get out of here...I'm sorry, Janos, you don't know who I am...I-I ...these people are right..I'm a monster... _

_With that, Callisto ran from the tavern and toward the hills as fast as she could. Who was she kidding, she would not ever be able to put the shame of her life behind her. What a fool to let her guard down and feel happy! Never again would she fall into that trap!_

_"Daddy? What's wrong, why are these people being mean to Callisto? They made her run away! Why?"_

_"I don't know, Cassia...but I'm going to find out."_

_Callisto ran until she was out of breath, then stopping and leaning on a rock to regain her strength. The screams in her head still pounded into her brain. "NO! STOP! STOP!" She clutched her head in her hands and slid down to the ground. "HADES! Is this your test? Your trials? This is no better than Tartarus! Is this some kind of sick joke? Let's let Little Callisto feel like a human being for a while and then rip it all away!" Callisto lost control and the tears rolled from her eyes until she collapsed to the ground, sobbing._

_Then, she suddenly realized..."This is the punishment, the revenge. Is this how Xena feels? I never needed to get revenge for my family's death...Xena's own soul punishes her for it. Now, I understand what Xena meant... Xena didn't create me...I did... But it's too late now...too late... Callisto sobbed until she had nothing left, no more tears to shed. A lifetime of hate, grief, and pain had just come together and spilled from her like the lava from that volcano. She slept, exhausted from the emotions that devoured her._

_Janos located one of the women from the ship and left Cassia with her. "I will be back, Cassia. I'm going to try to find Callisto, ok?"_

_"Are you sure you want to do that? I hear tell that woman has done some horrible things. She's killed hundreds of people and her army is on it's way here soon! She's probably gone to where they are now! Forget about her! She fooled us all! Why, we're lucky she didn't cut our throats on the island!" The woman whispered anxiously to Janos._

_"This Callisto that everyone fears so much is NOT the woman who saved all our lives on that island!" Janos retorted angrily. "You can't possibly believe this insane talk!" With that, Janos quickly jumped up on the horse that he had borrowed from the stable and galloped off toward the hills._

_Callisto slept for what seemed to be hours, when she was awakened by the sound of hooves. As she looked over the edge of the rocks, she could make out the figure of a lone rider, a man. As the form got closer, she saw it was not just any man, it was Janos! "Why did he follow me? The fool! He should have stayed with his daughter. He needs to protect her from people like me! He should know better than to follow me around!" She tried to remain hidden and quiet, hoping he would pass by and not see her. As she tried to kneel down her foot slipped, sending several small rocks tumbling noisily down the hill._

_Janos looked up as he heard the rocks coming down toward him. Searching the outline of the hill, he caught a glimpse of a tuft of blonde hair as it quickly disappeared behind the boulder overhead. "Callisto? I know your there. I want to talk to you... Please..."_

_"There is nothing to talk about."_

_Janos spun around and looked as Callisto, who had silently walked up behind him, now stood in close proximity to him. "See, I could have killed you! I'm very good at what I do. The people at that tavern were right, Janos. I'm a murderer. I kill because I like it! I've killed children just like Cassia...many of them."_

_"You didn't kill me, or Cassia, or any of the people on the ship or island. You saved our lives. I don't see a killer when I look into your eyes, Callisto, I see a sad woman- a woman who feels sorrow for what she has done." _

_Callisto couldn't believe what she was hearing! This guy KNEW what she was and what she had done, and STILL wanted to be her friend! Why?_

_Janos stepped down from the horse and walked to her. "Callisto, look at me..." As she jerked her head away, he grabbed her face in his hands gently, and said sternly, "LOOK AT ME! What you did in your past is not who you are now. People can change, Callisto. You have, whether you want to believe it yourself or not. I believe it, and Cassia believes it! Cassia saw a kind woman that she trusts! Children can sense goodness in a person, and so do I! I see that same goodness, too._

_Callisto fought back another onslought of tears as she said, "Janos, you don't understand how horrible the things I've done are! You couldn't..."_

_As she turned to walk away, Janos pulled her to him and kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he held on to her tightly. These emotions were so confusing to her! What was going on here? Why didn't she fight? She knew that, with the skills she possessed, she could put him on the ground in seconds- yet, she didn't want to!_

_Finally, Janos slowly ended the kiss and let her go. _

_"Why did you do that! Go back to town, to your daughter, and leave me alone!" She turned and ran back up the hill._

_Janos climbed back up on his horse. Looking back up at her, he said, "Believe in yourself, Callisto! Cassia and I believe in you." He turned and started to ride away, but then called back to her, "You know where to find us!"_

_Callisto sat back against the rocks. She could not understand why Janos had done that. Why did he believe in her? No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Was this man out of his mind? "I wish I could believe in myself!_

_Night fell as Callisto lay awake, watching the stars and remembering the last night on the ship when Cassia snuggled beside her. Then, she thought of Janos and the kiss he'd given to her. If only she could change...if only she could..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

_**Part VI**_

_**Callisto's Army**_

_**T**__he stench of stale wine filled the air around the campsite, as drunken, filthy men laughed and staggered around the clearing. Blood-stained weapons were strewn all around them, and a wagon nearby was filled with the day's plunder. Theodoras' voice boomed out over the noise of the drunken men. "Tomorrow, we take Thessali! Those pathetic farmers just sold their crops and will have plenty of plunder and dinars for us to take from their pitiful little hands! HaHaHa! Drink up tonight, and tomorrow will bring more spoils from the soon-to-be dead of Thessali!"_

_Since Callisto's demise in that pit of quicksand a few years ago, thanks to the Warrior Princess, Xena, Theodoras had become the leader of her army. He was just as ruthless and bloodthirsty as she had been, and the men, under his guidance, had destroyed six towns in the last two months. Their reign of terror sent many people fleeing for hundreds of miles around._

_Word of Callisto's old army and Theodoras reached Xena. She did a little checking around and figured out that they were in route to Thessali. Callisto may be gone but her legacy of terror lived on! This time she would be there to stop them. _

_"Xena! Look, up ahead! Smoke!" Joxer pointed in the direction of the next village over the hill._

_"Yes..it looks like we're too late for that village. Theodoras has already been there, and it looks like he's still headed for Thessali." _

_As they neared the burning remains of the small village, their eyes beheld the horror of what had happened there. Bodies hung on crosses which covered the hillside. In the village, the burned corpses of women and children were lying everywhere._

_Xena sighed as she surveyed the grusome scene. "Well, let's get busy and give them a decent burial, Joxer. We need to be inThessali before dawn."_

_Theodoras and his men left their camp early in the morning and were within sight of Thessali's boundary. As they stopped on the edge of town to ready their weapons and plan their vicious attack, they were unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the rocks above them._

_"Theodoras! It's true what the villagers said. My army IS attacking this area!" Callisto felt sickened at the thought of what they were about to do. Normally she would have been at the head of the group leading them in the attack, but now all she could think of was Janos, Cassia and the villagers in that town, and what was about to happen to them! Could she just let it happen? Maybe she should just walk away and not look back. _

_If she didn't join them and bloody her own hands, then she would not be quilty. Or would she? An image of Cassia, lying bloody and dead on the ground, flashed into her mind! "Cassia! No!" she realized that if she did nothing to help them- to try to stop Theodoras- then, YES ! She would be just as responsible for their deaths. Their blood would be on her hands, as well!_

_As the group of men started to ride off, Callisto carefully jumped down onto the back of the last horse. She silently slit the rider's throat with her dagger, she threw the body to the ground as she turned the horse around. She would circle around them and wait until she had an opening. Then, she would do her best to try to stop the savage onslaught of these killers._

_Xena and Joxer had ridden all night and were now in sight of Thessali, when they heard the shouts of the villagers and the war cries of Theodoras' men._

_"Joxer! Hurry! They're attacking! Come on!" Xena kicked Argo into a gallop and thundered into the middle of the crowd of panicked villagers. Screaming her battle cry, she jumped from the horse with her sword drawn and started fighting the attackers. Joxer rode up quickly behind her and jumped down to encounter two of the murderers as they ran toward him. As Xena and Joxer fought Theodoras army, the villagers ran for the hills and cover._

_Janos gave charge of Cassia to the woman from the boat again, and sent them toward the edge of town to the hills. He had a feeling that Callisto would still be there, and he told Cassia to go find her._

_Pulling his sword, he tore into the attacking men. As he fought the man in front of him, another of Theodoras' men struck him from behind._

_As Cassia and her guardian were running toward the edge of town, she looked back just in time to see her father fall to the ground. "Daddy! No!" She wrenched her hand from the woman and ran back to where her father lay. _

_"Cassia! Wait!" the woman yelled._

_Xena and Joxer fought off most of the attackers, and some were retreating. Joxer looked around when he heard the voice of a child calling, and saw a little girl running toward a man on the ground who had been wounded. Just as he was about to run to the child, Theodoras rode up and grabbed her! Shouting defiantly at Xena, he said, "Xena! You can't stop me! You may have stopped Callisto, but you will never stop me! HaHaHa!" He turned and rode away with the screaming child in his arms._

_"Cassia!" Janos yelled as he fought to regain his footing. The wound to his arm was not serious, but the fear in his heart was great!_

_Xena ran up beside Janos. "Is that your child?"_

_"Yes, it's my daughter! We must get her back!"_

_"We will, don't worry, but we have to be careful. I know Theodoras and how he operates. We'll have to follow and wait until dark to get inside their camp to get her. Here, let me see that arm."_

_"It's ok, just a flesh wound. I'll live."_

_"Well, you still need a bandage. Come on, let's find somewhere to get it cleaned up."_

_"That man,Theodoras...he said you stopped Callisto. What did he mean by that? Do you know Callisto?"_

_"Let's just say that Callisto and I go way back. We have a history, ok? It's a long story, and right now we need to get your arm fixed up - then get your daughter back."_

_"Oh, I'm Janos and you're...?"_

_"Xena, and this is Joxer."_

_"Well, nice to meet you and I'm glad you two showed up when you did."_

_Joxer extended his hand to Janos, and said "I wish we could have gotten Theodoras before he grabbed your little girl, but we will get her back, don't worry."_

_Janos sat back against a tree, watching, as Xena and Joxer prepared for the ride to Theodoras' camp. He hoped that Cassia would be OK when they got there. Xena told him that she would likely be spared and sold as a slave. He wondered, too, about Callisto. Would she still be there in the hills? He could not understand why she insisted on tormenting herself so much. _

_He had heard of Xena and knew she had a dark past as a warlord, but she had changed and was a warrior for good now. If Xena could do it, he knew Callisto could, too. She had goodness in her heart, and he saw it in her eyes- yes, he could feel it. He HAD felt it when he kissed her. If only she could see it within herself. "I'm not giving up on her...no, not yet!" Janos drifted off to sleep as he thought of his little girl and the beautiful blonde warrior that he prayed he would see again, soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

_**Part VII**_

_**A Hero is Born**_

_**C**__allisto watched from the edge of the village as Xena, Joxer and Janos fought her old army. Strangely, she felt relief when she saw Xena ride in! "Me? GLAD to see Xena! Now, that's a switch!" But this time she knew that Xena's presence would serve in her favor, because she would fight to protect the villagers. That is exactly what Callisto wanted herself this time, to protect them, especially Janos and Cassia._

_As she was about to ride down into the town to join the fight, she heard a child's screams. "Cassia!" She felt a jolt of anger and fear hit her as she saw Theodoras riding out of town with the little girl clinging to his side. Looking back at the village she saw Janos standing, holding his bloody arm. He was hurt! _

_"Damn, Theodoras!" It seemed that Janos was all right, though, and Xena and Joxer were tending to his needs at the moment. She made the decision to follow Theodoras back to his camp and try to get Cassia away from him._

_Xena, Joxer, and Janos followed the trail that Theodoras left; but, as darkness approached, they got off their mounts and walked toward the small camp._

_"We'll leave the horses here and wait until it's completly dark before we make our move." Xena's eyes scanned the encampment, looking for a clue as to where the little girl was being held. She saw a small cave at the foot of the hill behind the camp, and she was sure that was where Cassia would be._

_Xena's plan was to disable the two men that were guarding the camp, while Joxer and Janos slipped by and tried to get to the cave._

_The two guards never heard a sound as Xena crept up behind them one by one and applied her pinch to them. When the men fell to the ground, Joxer and Janos were already headed for the entrance to the cave. Inside the cave, they could see Theodoras and four of his men. In a cell made of limbs and bamboo, was Cassia. Xena joined them and narrowed her eyes as she watched._

_"Now!" Xena whispered as the threesome crept farther into the cave._

_"Hello, Boys! Mind if we join the party?"_

_"Xena! Get her!" Theodoras roared as his men lunged at the three intruders._

_Joxer and Janos skillfully fought off three of Theodoras' men while Xena worked the fourth over with kicks, punches and finally a swift slash to the abdomen with her sword._

_Theodoras took advantage of the fight and unlocked the door to the cell that Cassia was in. He grabbed her and headed for the cave entrance, planning to use the little girl as a hostage. _

_"Cassia!" Janos yelled as he started toward her._

_Xena stopped him. "Janos! Wait!"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Shut up, you miserable little brat! Come on Xena, you want to fight me for her, don't you! Haha!"_

_"Put her down, Theodoras!" Xena glared with a viscious scowl on her face. "It's me that you want, not her!"_

_"Why? So you can jump me, then? I'm no fool, Xena! No... on second thought, I think I'll just kill her now and let you all watch her die!"_

_"NO!" Janos was about to lunge forward toward them, when a voice called out._

_"THEODORAS! Put the girl down, now! If you want to fight, then fight me!" Callisto's eyes flashed like daggers, and her face held a cold, threatening air about it. She was not in a mood to be reasoned with._

_Everyone looked up in surprise and saw Callisto standing on the ledge above their heads!_

_"Callisto!" Theodoras was in shock at the sight of his former leader."Where...I thought... what..."_

_Xena and Joxer stood in complete surprise at the appearance of the blonde warrior. "Xena, we've got to do something! We can't let Callisto get her hands on that kid!" Joxer was ready to fight, to stop Callisto from whatever it was that she was there to do. _

_Just as Xena was about to agree with him, Cassia cried out, "Callisto! Help me! Please! They hurt Daddy's arm, see!"_

_"I see, Cassia, don't worry! They won't hurt you OR your daddy, or anyone ELSE, ever again! I'll make sure of that!" Callisto smiled at the frightened child reassuringly._

_"What's wrong, Theodoras, you look like you've seen a ghost? Haha! Now, DO AS I SAY and put the girl down!"_

_Xena put her hand up to Joxer and whispered, "Wait!" _

_"But, Xena! It's Callisto!"_

_"Just wait! I know, Joxer, but something is different...look at her eyes, look at the way the child trusts her!"_

_"Callisto! I knew you would come back..I had faith in you!" Janos looked at her with pride and affection in his eyes._

_Theodoras could not believe what he was seeing or hearing. Callisto was challenging him and trying to protect this child! Had she gone crazy or something? This was truly not her style!_

_"No, Callisto! I think I would rather watch her bleed when I cut her throat!" Theodoras laughed as he pulled his dagger and reached for the childs throat..._

_Callisto instantly turned a mid-air flip and landed on Theodoras back, knocking him and the little girl to the ground. "Run, Cassia!" she yelled to the child as she reached for her sword. Theodoras threw Callisto backward as he regained his footing. He held his sword up, ready to plunge it into her, but Callisto was much quicker and rolled away from the thrust of the sword, kicking Theodoras' legs out from under him. As he hit the ground, Callisto spun her sword once, then dropping to her knees, drove it into the burly man's chest. In a flash, Theodoras was dead._

_She knealt over the body of her former lieutenant for a moment, just staring at him blankly._

_"Callisto!" Cassia ran to her and threw her little arms around her neck._

_For the moment she forgot where she was and who was there. She lifted the child up and hugged her tightly. Janos ran to their side, and taking Cassia into his arms, he pulled Callisto to him and hugged her, saying, "Thank You..."_

_Callisto looked over at her former lifelong nemesis, Xena, and saw the Warrior Princess looking at her with what almost looked like a faint smile on her lips. Joxer stood next to Xena with a look of total disbelief in his eyes._

_Lowering Cassia to the ground, Janos took Callisto's hand and said, "Let's go home." They started out of the cave with Xena and Joxer following._

_Callisto could feel Xena's eyes on her back, and thought to herself, "I guess it's about time I put an end to this obsession with her. I have a lot to apologize to her for." She smiled as she felt Janos squeeze her hand. "Yes, it's about time I did a lot of things different..."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

_**Part VIII**_

_**Resolutions and Decisions**_

_**"C**__allisto! Wait!" Xena called as Callisto, Cassia, and Janos emerged from the entrance of the cave._

_Callisto stopped, looked down for a moment, and drew a deep breath. "Janos, Xena... we have a lot to talk about." As she turned to face her arch-rival, she had a look of sadness in her eyes. "This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, so please don't interrupt me until I'm done."_

_Xena and Joxer nodded in agreement, followed by Janos. Cassia smiled and continued holding Callisto's hand. Xena saw the nervous look in Callisto's face and heard it in her voice, as she sank to her knees in the soft dirt. Callisto seated herself on a boulder just outside the cave entrance, and Cassia climbed up in her lap._

_"Xena, you have no idea of the thoughts and feelings that went through my mind when I saw you at the village. I grew up hating you, and living only to avenge the deaths of my family. Because of that, I destroyed so many lives- I killed so many people- I hated them all, and all I wanted to do was die. But I wanted to die AFTER I killed you."_

_Xena opened her mouth to speak in her own defense, but Callisto raised her hand and said, "No. Not yet, Xena. I have to say my peace."_

_Xena nodded, with a pale look in her normally-bright eyes._

_"I wasted my life out of hate and vengeance, Xena. You tried so many times to show me the error of my thoughts and ways, but I wouldn't listen. I never did. It all made me crazy- crazy for blood, and for revenge! But look what it brought us all... years of hatred, ill feelings, and the deaths of so many..."_

_"Callisto, stop this. I am the one who made you this way. I am the one to blame, not you! It wasn't your fault..."_

_"Yes, it was, Xena," Callisto wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. "Yes, you did a lot of very bad things- well, so did I. And now I have to live with them forever, just like you do. It hurts so bad..." Another tear filled her big brown eyes._

_Xena was really concerned now. She stood and walked to Callisto's side, then knealt beside her and Cassia. "Callisto, I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through. If there was any way on this earth..."_

_"Xena, you changed. You put the past behind you, and now you do so many good things. I am sorry for all that I've done! I've changed, too, but no one will listen to me."_

_"Hey, I'm listening!" Xena said, as she extended her hand to Callisto, and placed it on her shoulder. "I believe you are sincere. I saw the way you took Theodoris out back there. You risked your life to protect Cassia."_

_"And I believe in you!" Janos said, in a strong yet loving voice. "You saved all of our lives on the boat and again on the island. You gave of yourself without asking for anything in return. Yes, I believe in you!" With that, Janos bent down and kissed Callisto's cheek._

_Xena smiled, and her eyes brightened. "And what do you think, Cassia?"_

_"I love Callisto! She's my best friend!" She hugged Callisto and smiled a radiant smile._

_Callisto's tears ran down her face. Never before had she experienced anything like this. She wanted more and more of this emotion, whatever it was!_

_"Xena, I can't undo anything that I've done in the past, but I promise, I won't repeat it. I hope you can understand."_

_"Yes, I do. It's been a long time coming."_

_Callisto turned to Janos. "You and Cassia can go and forget about me, if you like. I never meant to bring trouble into your lives. I wanted to tell you what kind of life I lived before I met you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."_

_"I told you before, Callisto- you are a different person. Forget the past. Cassia and I need you in our lives, now. The choice is yours, not ours."_

_Suddenly, in the entrance of the cave, Hades appeared. As the group watched, he strolled over to Callisto. "I must say, I am totally amazed, Callisto! I never thought you could change, but it looks like even a god can be wrong!"_

_Callisto hung her head again. "Hades, I have changed."_

_"Yes, to put it lightly. Well, enough of this! Callisto, enjoy your life. I just wanted to congratulate you on your, uh, change of heart!"_

_With that, Hades was gone. The others all stood in amazement._

_Xena finally spoke, with a smile on her lips, "Gods! If they only had a heart..."_

_"Well, it looks like the choice is yours, Callisto," Joxer spoke as he walked up and stood beside Xena._

_"Callisto, you will find some choices in life are hard to make, but there will be some that are very easy. Janos is a good man..." Xena said as she and Joxer turned to leave._

_"Thank you for hearing me out, Xena. The next time we meet, I hope it will be as friends instead of enemies."_

_"It already is. The Callisto that I fought for so long is dead. Have a good life...friend."_

_Callisto took Xena's arm and they exchanged the warrior's handshake. "I think I'll stick around here for awhile, maybe, and see how things go," Callisto said as she looked over at Janos and Cassia. A smile was now on her lips, and her big brown eyes were bright._

_As they walked along the trail leading away from Thessali, Joxer turned to Xena and asked, "Do you think she has really changed?"_

_"I think so. The power of love can work miracles. No one knows that better than I do." Xena smiled to herself as they walked toward home._

_Turning back for one last look, she watched as Callisto, Janos and Cassia headed back toward Thessali._


End file.
